The Light of the Living
by Edaps
Summary: Duo and Quatre talk after a battle. Warnings for death of major character(s).


Words in brackets are lyrics taken from Savage Garden's _You Can Still Be Free_.

* * *

The Light of the Living   
By Spade  
December 16, 2000  
  
[A lone pair of watchful eyes   
Oversee the living   
Feel the presence all around]  
  
Duo stumbled over a broken piece of gnarled Gundam, making a steady path to the other end of the battlefield. The battle was over now, a few fires dancing around whatever combustible material the flame had managed to find. Broken mobile suit parts were strewn about the grounds as if some gigantic child has torn them in play and then tossed them carelessly aside.  
  
Quatre was waiting for him, the Arab's thin arms wrapped across his chest. The aquamarine eyes were turned towards the dying sun, and Duo watched the wash of reds and oranges play across his friend's smooth face. They stood side by side for a stretch of time, both silent, trying to absorb the impact of what had happened.  
  
Finally Quatre turned, taking in the sight of his friend's slightly disheveled appearance and the still scene behind them.  
  
"That's it then," Quatre said, something like wonder in his voice. "The last battle. It's all over now."  
  
"Yeah," Duo replied, albeit somewhat shakily.  
  
Quatre offered a soft smile. "It didn't end quite the way I thought it would."  
  
"Well, what were you expecting?" Duo asked, pulling out a grin for the other boy.  
  
Quatre laughed ruefully. "I don't know." The laugh quickly faded. "I guess I... I just... thought the others would be here too."  
  
"Yeah," Duo said again. He lowered his head, kicking absently at a few pebbles by his foot. "Just doesn't work out that way sometimes. But at least we got to say good-bye."  
  
Quatre closed his eyes, touching his fingers to lips and remembering a different warmth of pressure that had so recently been there. "He told me he loved me."  
  
There didn't seem to be a relevant response to that, so Duo was quiet, finding solace in the look of soft content on Quatre's face. Then stared at his hands. He didn't want to do this. But he could not change it.  
  
"I suppose it's time to go," Quatre whispered.  
  
Duo nodded, not trusted his voice. He could feel the stinging in his eyes, his vision splintering at the edges from the tears he wouldn't let go of. Boys didn't cry. He didn't cry.  
  
He breathed deeply, the intake shaking his frame, and held out his hand. "It's time, Quatre."  
  
Quatre gazed intently at Duo's upturned palm, the first signs of uncertainty showing through. "Duo? Does... does death hurt?"  
  
Duo blinked rapidly, the tears finally spilling over. "I would never hurt you, Quatre."  
  
And then Quatre was in his arms, hugging him fiercely because he knew this would be the last time. "I'm going to miss you. All of you."  
  
"I know," Duo answered thickly, holding on just as tightly.  
  
And then he splayed his hands against Quatre's shoulder blades, drawing out the light, the form is his arms glowing with warmth. The glow began to fracture and the sparkles of light drifted away until there was nothing left for him to hold.

* * *

Duo opened his eyes.  
  
There was a faint breeze that smelled of acrid smoke and ozone. It lifted the loose tendrils of his braid, tickling against cheeks that were damp and flushed with emotion. Heero's silent figure stood by, unusually close to him. He looked down to find his hand tightly entwined with Heero's and he found that he had no idea who had grabbed on to whom.  
  
Wufei was several paces away, his back to them, head bowed in an almost prayerful gesture. His hands rested against his thighs, fingers in a white- knuckled grip on the ends of his sleeves.  
  
And there was Trowa, kneeling at the feet of Sandrock's shattered hulk The green turtleneck had turned a matted brown color from the blood that covered it. From his vantage Duo could see Quatre's pale hand, resting limply against Trowa's arm, his body tucked protectively against the other boy's chest. For a moment the sunset reflected from Sandrock's surfaces, casting them both in a glow. A final light before the sun sunk completely.  
  
"He's gone," Trowa rasped.  
  
"I'm sorry," Duo breathed. He always was.  
  
[A lone pair of watchful eyes   
Oversee the living   
Feel the presence all around] 


End file.
